


Echo the Neko

by KariMara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariMara/pseuds/KariMara
Summary: Read then youll know. I dont have a nice fancy description.





	Echo the Neko

A strange smell is floating in the air. I try to understand where the unfamiliar scent is coming from. I start walking towards that smell, my pace is fastening. I rush in the narrow and muddy back-alleys of my hometown. Frantically running around, snuffling the air, I suddenly found myself standing in one place, rock solid. When i sniffed the air one last time, I saw him. It was certant that he was the cause of this scent. I’m trying to control my beating heart, I’m not sure if its beating so fast from running or from the sight of him... As I am trying control myself, he turns around. His dark chocolate brown hair glistens in the sunlight and all I can do is stare. He comes towards me, stands in front of me, bends down and whispers into my ear "I can smell you too, Neko..." My eyes widened in suprise and I start thinking why is he having this kind of effect on me. He is a human, at least i think he is human, he doesn't seem to have ears or a tail like me. And how and why he can smell me, and i smell too... As my confusion is growing larger, he wrapps his big hand around mine. We are going somewhere, I dont even bother to ask, i’mjust allured by his charm. He dont even need to say anything...And then I get a sudden realisation..."Fuck! Its mating season." But it still doesn't explain why he could sense that i’m on heat. I gripped my hold of his hand assuring that he wont disappear into thin air when i ask a question that had been on my mind since first seeing him "Uh, umm... What are you? If i may ask.".  
He looks down at me smiles and answers "Hmph. Does it matter?"  
"Yes, it does. I dont understand you."  
"You dont need to understand everything, kitten."  
"Answer this then...You aren’t a neko, or are you?"  
"No, i’m not a neko, but I am a beast."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"I will show you, kitten."  
I didn’t really care anymore. All I crave is his warmth. We walk side by side like a couple, I dont know where we are going. I feel like I should get away, because talking and going with strangers to who-knows-where is very irresponsible of me. But I couldnt let go of his hand. He had that kind of energy in his hazel eyes, that just drew me to him.  
We had been walking for a long time. My legs are tired. We stopped in front of a two-story house. The house was modern, its sleek, black, glossy roof was shining under the unusually beautiful sun. The house has many clean large windows and the door is also made of darkened glass. I know this house, one of our towns richest people lives here. I assume that the mysterious guy is her son. When we enter the house, its deathly quiet. But very beautiful, I would've stood there for hours, gazing the dancing sunbeams on the hardwood floor. But he called me over to another room. I had a vague idea of what is going to happen. This is my last chance to escape, but his determined and calm voice calling me makes me forget all my troubles. 

This room is dimly lit, but i could see his tall stature quite clearly. He puts on sensual music from his stereo. It wraps me into it, I sit on the bed, he sits beside me. Gently kissing my wet lips, he pushes me down to the bed. He takes off my sweater, revealing my new black lace bra. With a quick movement the bra is off. He kisses my neck, i could feel the heat of his body on top of mine, while his kisses were getting more passionate. He squeezed my breast as if he was testing its qualities. That hurt me a bit, but i didnt care all all i desired was him. He licked my nipple, I could feel his teeth daringly biting it as he was sliding off my plaid skirt and underwear. I was completely naked, bare and voulnerable like a delicate flower in a city full of people. His kisses moved down, he pushed my legs open and toyed my wet pussy with his tongue. He fastened and slowed down making me shiver with pleasure. I bite my lip and moan under my breath"Thomas". He stops and says angryly "Shut that mouth of yours, saying another mans name, i may have to shut your pretty little mouth with something bigger." You are so mean!I dont know your name even." I will show you what being mean is.." He says while pulling my hips against his. I push him away and say "Since you are that mean, i may have to have a payback." "And what would that be, kitten?" "I unbutton his jeans, revealing his erect cock. I bashfuly lick the shaft and tip of his dick. My mouth dripping with saliva, I wrap my lips around his cock while moving my head up and down. I put my right hand on the shaft of his dick and move it in unison with my head. My tongue is pressed against the underside of his penis. He thrusts into my throat and his movements are faster. I feel that he wants to cum, I would've let him, but he pulled my head up kissed me and sayd "Not yet, kitten. I know you want me inside you." A shiver of pleasure went down my spine when he pushed my legs apart. He thrusted his throbbing manhood inside me, whilst swirling around in my mouth with his tongue. He pounded into me and I moaned with satisfaction. His large cock filled my pussy, with every thrust I was closer to an orgasm. It feels so good it hurts, my body is so hot when the long desired orgasm reaches my depths. I scream in pleasure it feels like a volcanic eruption happened inside my vagina. He lifted up my tingly hot body from the bed and pushed me again the wall. "Its not over yet. Open your legs you little bitch." I do his bitting and throw one of my legs over his shoulder. I cant focus, my lower side is banging again the wall as he is pounding into me with full force. He passionately kisses me and fastens his tempo. He makes the one last smack into me. I can feel his cum mixing with mine, inside of my body. It feels so good. I collapse onto him and he puts me into the bed


End file.
